


鹊踏枝🌸③

by amao



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M, 九辫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amao/pseuds/amao
Summary: 前文请走老福特~





	鹊踏枝🌸③

1、请勿上升真人，咱们要圈地自萌，文中一切与现实无关。  
2、古风架空宫斗，情有独钟馕，女装大佬辫儿，请自行避雷。希望各位喜欢，爱你们~  
3、天道好轮回苍天没饶过我，直接老福特居然给墙了……它不再爱我了😥

 

张云雷冷声开口：“要做咬人的狗，就该做好被打的准备。”他握着手中越烧越烫烟雾逐渐变浓的饕鬄香炉，向对方走了几步，“本宫是皇后，与圣上结发夫妻。”她走到了渝妃的面前，颜嫔吓得已经跑到了正座的柱子后面，张云雷俯身盯着渝妃害怕的面容继续说：“何况你腹内，并非龙子，而是野种。”最后两个字咬音轻飘，就像无聊时随口说了个玩笑似的。

 

“胡说！你怎可污蔑本宫和腹中皇子，来人啊！来人！！”渝妃又惊又惧忍不住大喊起来，奇怪的是虞荷宫内外还是静悄悄一片，倒是进来个穿着粉褂子的宫女，进来的人是张云雷宫里的春梅，她在外听到渝妃的喊声，没忍住进屋来问道：“怎么了渝妃娘娘？这么迫不及待和情郎走呀？奴婢佩服娘娘心胸，宫里富贵荣华您一点都不眷恋。”

 

“你说在说什么啊？”渝妃拧眉看着端着木盒进来的春梅，脑子没跟上对方的话。李常在面上也不像往日般从容，看着完全没有平时那般自如。“娘娘可还认得‘夫君’的定情信物？这可是从娘娘宫中搜出来的物件。”渝氏愣愣的看着春梅把盒子打开，里面除了有渝氏做的欢好香外，还有一条沾着油渍的编八股红绳。

 

渝妃认得这条红绳，那是她家曾经雇过的一个厨子，那厨子行为放荡大胆，在府上常常调戏婢女丫鬟，甚至不知天高地厚写了数封书信向自己示爱，她心中腻歪，便命人把这丑陋邋遢的厨子赶出了渝府。如今听到春梅这样说大概明白了对方想做什么，定是想败坏自己的名声从中做文章，自己岂能如她们所愿？“一个婢女就敢妄言诬陷妃嫔，皇后娘娘还真是‘驭下有方’啊。我渝清荷坐得端行的正，断不会与他人有染，更何况这东西我根本没见过。娘娘是想随便拿个东西就定我的罪吗？”

 

张云雷没说话抬起手上微热的香炉，把烧烫的底托轻按在渝妃凸起的肚子上，任渝妃怎么挣扎都没松开手，香炉底隔着衣服烫的渝妃皮肤红肿，而从兽孔钻出来的香直直糊到她脸上，呛得她不断咳嗽。张云雷清冷暗哑的声音在耳侧响起：“你府上这个厨子对你一直贼心不改，他好不容易托叔叔在皇宫谋了个洗菜挑水的闲职，他每天都会潜进虞荷宫偷偷看你。没想到还真让他得着了机会，鱼目混珠冒充圣驾与你行云雨之事……”

 

“你能用情香算计皇帝，就该知道我也能用香算计你们。可惜你聪明反被聪明误，好好的美娇娘就这样被一个五大三粗的厨子糟蹋了，甚至还怀上了对方骨肉。如此你还敢说它是龙子？”张云雷看对方咳嗽不住的样子放了手，渝妃霎时把滚烫的饕鬄从肚子上扒了下去，落在地上滚到了李常在脚边。

 

“你血口喷人！咳咳，不可能，咳……”渝妃气的双眼发红，方才挣扎时钗鬓散乱狼狈不堪，整个人就像头被激怒的困兽。春梅贴心的帮忙拦住了想往外跑的颜嫔。张云雷慢慢在正殿走了几步后说：“你看，本宫用三倍的避子香对着你脸熏，你也未失子，可见我已足够仁慈。这后宫你不是第一个走到妃位的人，本宫腻了，不会再杀人，所以本宫愿意给你们一条出路。”

 

渝妃忍无可忍的打断张云雷的话：“就算如此，后宫子嗣凋零你也难辞其咎！何况你这样污蔑我的清白，无凭无据莫不是想逼人就范？！”张云雷听到对方的话不漏痕迹的咬了一下牙，他转过身用不大的声音说道：“因为那天你晕过去后，皇上来了我这里，三天都在我这儿。”

 

“你简直毫无羞耻之心！一国之母嘴中满口谎言！宫中人人皆知圣上銮驾在虞荷宫歇了三日，什么时候变成你承乾宫的事了？！”渝妃大声反驳道，心中却砰砰跳个不停，她绝不会信这种鬼话，皇帝的圣驾明明在自己宫外，怎么可能任由一个低贱的厨子随意进出，定是皇后嫉妒自己有孕而编造的鬼话！

 

而李常在则一脸探究的神情看向快要崩溃的渝妃，以她对张云雷的了解，对方就算真想陷害也不可能把圣上一起卷进去，何况这种事关帝王颜面的大事。张云雷挂起一个笑容朝门外拍了拍手：“进来。”春梅把托盘放在案几上，打开正殿的门露出一直等在外面的人。

 

屋外进来一个肥头大耳的胖子，耷拉眼睛，酒糟鼻子，一张大口里藏着两排豁了牙，头发稀疏油腻像三年没洗似的。他穿着宫中月白色的扫洒襟衣，头上系着和木盒里相似的红绳，这人一进门眼睛便紧紧盯着榻上的渝妃，向众人行过礼后开口第一句话便是：“清荷你怎么样？我那三天后一直没找到机会过来看你，要不是皇后娘娘开恩准我前来见你，我真不知道怎么熬过这段时间。”

 

“谁允许你直呼后妃名讳？你一个低贱的厨子也敢在虞荷宫放肆？你心术不正、德行不周被管家赶出渝府，如今莫不是想存心报复！谁给你的胆子在皇宫禁院败坏本宫？”渝妃气愤的骂着对方，眼睛却故意斜瞪着张云雷。而张云雷冷静的用鞭子敲了敲木桌，他开口提醒厨子：“把所有事完完整整告诉渝妃。”

 

男子听后连忙点头称是，他对着众人回忆道：“小的名叫董石，曾是渝妃娘娘母族府上的佣人，娘娘进宫后我也时常惦念故人，那天正是皇宫洒扫轮换的日子，正好我分到了虞荷宫附近，便想着偷偷进去看望娘娘。我避开侍卫从后门躲在西偏房卧室，本来想着看到娘娘天颜便离开，谁曾想听到了宫外皇上和娘娘一同回来的声音，情急之下我便躲在宫中存旧衣的大箱中。在箱子里听不清外面的动静，隐约好像是皇上和娘娘有争执，过了一会儿我听到关门的声音，便大着胆子把箱子开了条缝，想看看现在是什么情形，结果看到渝妃娘娘倒在地上不省人事。”

 

“于是我立刻上前将娘娘扶起来，发现她口中有一颗绿色的药丸，我怕那是毒药之类的东西，便取出来扔了。宫里不知道点的什么香，勾的人心里痒痒的，再加上娘娘是我心爱之人一时没忍住就……就行了夫妻之实，何况中途清荷醒来却并未拒绝我，所以我便……第三日宫外传来婢女问话的声音，我就披上衣服从后门溜走了，走前把头上绳结作为信物留在了旧衣箱中，还、还私自取了一件……”

 

张云雷命令道：“拿出来。给渝妃看清楚了。”那个叫董石的男人磨磨蹭蹭的从怀里掏出一块薄纱般的布，细看才发现是一件沙制绣荷花纹样的肚兜。渝妃面色如土怔怔看着眼前的一切，不愿去相信，又不知该从何反驳，难怪她会中招，那颗青色的醒神丸被人从嘴中拿了出来，所以她昏沉晕眩对那几日陪在自己身边的人毫无印象。

 

但那又如何？这一切也许只是皇后为了整垮自己，与那厨子合谋设下的局，她不信圣上能忍了这种哑巴亏！然而还没等她出言讥讽，张云雷便转头问董石：“圣上此前并未宠幸过她，你要了她的身子还让她怀了你的孩儿，皇家你们是待不了了，你可愿与渝氏一同远走高飞？”

 

“小的愿意！小的当然愿意！”董石激动的回答，“我可以带她回塞北老家，我娘知道董家有后一定高兴！何况是这么个天姿国色的媳妇，但、但小的高攀不起啊。”董石似是想到了渝氏一族，态度有些软化下来。

 

春梅笑着替张云雷回答他：“你也想得太多了，渝氏那边自有皇后娘娘摆平，你要是不信今天也不会来这里了吧？”张云雷走到李常在旁边的椅子上坐下，仿佛不想再管这件事的样子。而渝妃激动的站起身与春梅和董石理论，毕竟她还是忌惮张云雷放在桌上的九节鞭。

 

而董石则在混乱中下定了决心，像他这种粗鄙丑陋家室又不好的人，随意找个府上丫鬟都算抬举了，如今竟能娶个娘娘，这不是天上掉馅饼的事儿吗？更别说这位张皇后可不像是凡人，敢说这种话，那定是不怕渝氏一族追究的，指不定皇上早有清缴渝家的心思了。想到这他对张云雷跪下恭声谢道：“小的谢皇后娘娘大恩！但恕小人愚蠢，还请皇后娘娘提点小的。”

 

张云雷满意的点头说：“本宫在玄门停了一辆送水的马车，宫里太监会带你和渝氏去那里，马夫送你们出去，出宫后他会把你们送到你想去的地方。”说完向正在与渝妃纠缠的春梅咳了一声，春梅会意，一把拽住了渝妃的左臂卡在臂弯，向着起身的董石喊：“还愣着做什么啊？！我可手上没轻重，伤了她腹中孩子我可不管！”

 

董石听后麻利的走过去强行抱着渝妃往外走，渝妃惊恐的大喊：“救命啊！来人啊！你们别碰我！！”张云雷听得心烦，对春梅说：“春梅，渝妃娘娘累了，你帮她一把。”春梅听后从随身的香囊里拿出一颗小巧的赤色的小瓶，放在渝妃鼻底下晃了几晃，只见渝妃眨了眨眼挣扎的动作变得无力，头渐渐歪倒过去。

 

“哎哎？！清荷？清荷你怎么了？”董石紧张的抱紧怀里的人，着急的问着不省人事的渝妃。春梅劝住对面急吼吼的人，开口说道：“你别担心，这是安神瓶，她闻一下会睡个把时辰，不会有事的啊。你走之前我嘱咐您几句话，董公子可听好了。渝清荷曾经是后妃又是渝氏长女，你带她走就不能再暴露她娘家身份，若你不小心说出去了，被仇家追杀可与我们无关。”

 

“这些事我定会注意小心，但清荷她自己要是往出说……”董石看了看晕倒的人，感到对面皇后视线刺在自己脸上，他咽了一口唾沫，喃喃说道：“那、那就当董家娶了个疯媳妇……”反正孩子应该是自己的，等孩儿落地请个大夫验亲，若当面证实是自己的孩子，渝清荷是妃子的‘疯话’便不攻而破，那时真话便是谎话，假象才是实情。可万一不是的话……

 

张云雷终于真心的笑了起来：“本宫就知道你是聪明人，说话一点儿不费劲。你放心，若那不是你的孩子，要杀要剐，要卖要养，全凭你喜欢。本宫向你保证，皇室绝对不会找你麻烦。”他起身走到渝氏身旁对着晕倒的人轻声说：“这条‘出路’还望渝妃妹妹笑纳。”

 

董石站在一旁顿觉一股寒气打脚底板窜到了脑门上，他颤声说道：“我怎么敢怀疑娘娘的话呢……我没想别的，我知道清荷怀的是我的孩子，真的。那、皇后娘娘我先带着她走了，小的告退。”他赶紧抱着昏迷的渝氏跟着太监走向马车，临走时春梅追出来把一个盒子递给董石，她解释道：“这些是‘你娘子’平日常用的香，你一齐带上吧，日后她若闹得太厉害……一点这个香，便什么烦恼都没了，指不定你又能添好几个大胖小子。还有皇后娘娘赏你们的路费也在里面。二位走好~”

 

董石一一谢恩收下，看着车夫驾着马车走远，春梅本着‘好戏要看全’的心态，小跑着回到正殿。正殿里气氛凝重的像下着雪的寒窑冰窖似的，李常在僵硬的坐在椅子上，眼睁睁看着张云雷拿起她放在桌边的白帕，那它擦着鞭子上半干的血迹，用聊闲天的口气问道：“最近李常在家中很忙啊，来往的书信一个妆盒都盛不下了，呵，可是有什么难事？本宫愿意帮你。”

 

李常在心中一沉，看来她宫中还是被安插了眼线，但此时不是乱了方寸的时候，于是她强笑着回答：“家中并无大事，只是臣妾实在思念家人，书信便多了些。劳烦娘娘费心了。”张云雷擦完鞭子把沾着血污的帕子扔到桌上，同时小心的把九节鞭放到上面。他眉目间净是淡然超脱的神色，说话的声音不大却让人不敢轻视：“不急，李家很快就有大事了。

 

李常在假做镇定的直视着对方寒玉般的眼眸，柔柔说道：“不知皇后娘娘此言何意？李家上下谨记皇恩片刻不敢忘怀，行事想来并无不妥之处，不知皇后娘娘口中大事从何而来……”她看着张云雷从袖中抽出一张压花纸，纸上是自己的笔迹，正是那封向李家要暗卫的书信，要命的是有几行字被人用刺目的朱批圈了出来：‘到时定让张氏求生不得，求死不能，以慰氏族在天之灵。皇后失节如何能堪当一国之母？那时便是小女翻身之日。’

 

张云雷看着对方目光微转唇角稍动，便明白李常在又想说谎把自己糊弄过去，心里霎时烦腻起来，他当着李常在的面把那封信烧化在烛火上，对面的人看到证据当面销毁眼神瞬间明亮起来。张云雷看着她说道：“其实有没有这些东西不是十分重要，毕竟我千方万苦爬上皇后的位子，为的就是不必看别人脸色行事。你，让人恶心，我不能放过。”

 

他唇侧勾出一点笑容，看着对面垮下脸冷汗如雨的李常在：“不止这封书信，我娘家人在宫中抓了几个形迹可疑的男子，我一查发现他们倒是和你关系不浅………养了几个连我侍女都打不过的暗卫，想找机会阴我，你是不是真觉得张家没人了？还是你觉得当朝皇后是个绣花枕头，谁都能踹上两脚？”

 

“皇后娘娘你在说什么啊？若我有什么地方得罪了娘娘，我可以向您赔罪，但那些子虚乌有的话可不能乱说，我对娘娘的心意天地可鉴，又怎么会害您呢？一定是有奸人挑唆，请娘娘明察！”说着李常在跪倒在张云雷对面，她心里虽害怕但也有几成把握，张云雷不敢动她，因为杨太后对李家心存慈念，她断不会允许张云雷背着人动自己。否则二人定会反目，她赌张云雷不会因为她一个区区常在而见罪与太后！

 

“我有眼睛，用不着别人挑唆。你不承认也没关系，你埋伏在皇宫的那些暗卫，我已经都发落到刑室了。愿不愿意把李家招出来是他们自己的决定，但能不能问出东西，那要看我的本事。”张云雷揉了揉太阳穴，眼睛斜了眼还藏在柱子后面的颜嫔，他说：“你在盘算什么我心里清楚，所以我也为你寻了个好去处，礼尚往来这道理我懂。”

 

“娘娘！这里是后宫，而非你张家府上。岂能在此私设公堂，何况皇上太后都不在场，无证无据你、你……”她话说到一半便哑了火，方才渝妃不就是这样被弄走的吗？皇后真的会这样做！她现在若和对方硬碰硬，定会落个以卵击石的下场。

 

里面闹得这么大，外面却一点反应都没有，说明皇后的人已经把虞荷宫围住了，消息肯定递不出去。现在可不是逞强的时候，想到这里她抬头含泪开口：“皇后娘娘，臣妾真的是清白的。请娘娘顾及往日情分，给我一个在众人面前申辩的机会。”

 

张云雷没说话从椅子上站了起来，他对春梅点了下手指：“让刘妈和伙计进来。”春梅不一会儿便带着四个五大三粗的壮汉进了大殿，还有一位穿着鲜丽的妇人跟在他们身后，众人进屋后目不斜视，齐齐向着张云雷跪下：“草民参见皇后娘娘，愿娘娘万福金安，仙福永寿。”

 

张云雷开口说：“行了，起来吧。麻烦刘妈妈特地跑一趟，一路上辛苦了。”刘妈听后立刻陪着笑回答道：“哪里哪里，皇后娘娘能看得起草民，是我天大的福气，何况这次还要送个如花似玉的姑娘过来，我真是不知道该如何回报您呢。”

 

李常在难以置信的看着进来的这些人，脑中隐隐有个猜测，但又觉得此事过于荒诞不可能发生在自己身上，她硬着头皮试着看向半开着门的屋外，自己的侍女心腹果然没候在外面。而张云雷眯眼看了她一阵，对刘妈说：“按你的规矩来。她，你们直接带走就行。”他拿过春梅递过来的团扇指了指李常在。

 

“都听到娘娘的话了吗？都愣着干嘛？”刘妈妈小声训斥着身后的男人们， 立在两旁候命的壮汉闻言便冲到李常在身后抓住她的手臂，左右一按肩头把人擎住了，李常在这才真慌了神，她大声喊着：“大胆！！放开我！本宫是后宫妃嫔，你们如此唐突于我，不怕丢脑袋吗？！今日抓走我，明日我母族府上就让你们死无全尸！！”

 

刘妈带着一脸和气的笑容对李常在说：“是，姑娘生气也是应当的。可如果我们做不好皇后娘娘吩咐的事，要死可等不到明天。还望李小主多担待啊。”张云雷手指往地上指了一下，数双手立刻把李常在整个人脸朝下按在了地上，其中一个男人拿出一条白布堵住了她的嘴。张云雷站起身上前一脚踩住了李常在的脑袋，对地上不断挣扎的人说道：“刘妈妈开的‘园子’里可不随便收人，从香春园走出来的姑娘个个温柔婉绰、知书达理，再不济的也懂得要衷心和顺，讨好主子。你可要好好向她们学学。”

 

他挪开脚转身嘱咐刘妈：“像她这种人，性格冥顽不化，还需刘妈妈你费心教导。若实在不成，断了筋骨送去做暗cang,李家不是心怀天下么？就让她多伺候些村夫屠户、流寇乞丐之类的人，做生意，什么人的钱都要赚不是吗？”而在地上的李常在瞪大双目死死盯着他，目光中含着滔天的恨意也有深深的恐惧，一口银牙几乎要把口中白布咬碎。

 

“哎！娘娘放一百个心。小的明白、明白，来来来，把人带到车上。”刘妈边说边让自己的人把李常在抬进备好的轿子里，行礼后她离开正殿合上了门。春梅开心的走到张云雷身边开口：“太好了主子，一切很顺利呢！终于就剩一个了。”颜嫔闻言脚一软‘噗通’一声跪坐在地上，她想爬上前求皇后原谅自己，但一张嘴不断开合却发不出一点声音。

 

张云雷走到柱子旁看了看颜嫔已经止住血的脸，他淡然开口：“身在后宫却管不住自己的嘴，心有不忿便不分青红皂白出头，头脑一热恨不得连太上皇都敢骂。颜嫔，你也活的太自在了。”颜嫔整个人抖得像挂在秋风中的枯叶，她的确常在宫中做些逾距的事，像是不顾上下尊卑擅用皇后才能用的器具衣饰，或者和渝妃之流一起传张皇后的闲话。她颤声开口：“臣妾、臣妾……”半天都没说出个所以然来。

 

张云雷把手中嵌玉团扇换到了右手，在颜嫔眼中，扇面上的怒睁二目的白虎与他平和的眉目仿佛渐渐合为一体，对方俊美精致的容颜竟在她心中隐隐显出凶相。张云雷拿着团扇不紧不慢的扇了两下：“你性格专横跋扈却也掀不起什么风浪，不然我早不会让你在我眼前晃了。我给你两条路，自愿去寒宫当个人，自生自灭老死宫中，或者……”他用扇子抬起对方的下巴：“做我的一条狗。”

 

颜嫔机械的重复道：“……狗？”。张云雷回答她：“跟着我专心为我做事，除了圣上，你要的东西，我都能让你得到。”春梅在一旁补充道：“要是你背叛出卖了主子，到那时不光是主子，承乾宫人人得而诛之，断不会让你活着出去。”

 

颜嫔的心终于随着她们的话坠到了谷底，要选择去寒宫吗？和疯子住在一起活过下半生。还是为‘疯子’做事，从此夹着尾巴做人？如今李常在和渝妃都走了，又值新人入宫在即，躲进寒宫的确是个不错的选择，是牢笼，但亦是世外桃源。

 

但她自幼生于富贵人家，从小锦衣玉食众星捧月的长起来，难道真能忍受下半生去寒宫受苦？就算她能做到万事亲力亲为，难道就能喝的下寒宫浑浊的井水，能咽的下寒宫馊臭的饭菜？颜嫔左右为难眼中渐渐聚起了泪光。团扇上冰凉的玉饰贴着下颌，在张云雷收回扇子的那一刻，颜嫔下定决心深深下拜：“臣妾颜辛儿，愿傍身皇后娘娘麾下，为娘娘效犬马之力，万死不辞。”

 

张云雷笑了笑从怀中掏出一个描金嵌彩圆盒，放到了颜嫔手中：“颜妹妹果然识大体，你脸上的伤并不重，用这药膏敷上七日便可痊愈，这是从苗疆带回来的药，保证你脸上绝不会留下疤痕。”颜嫔小心的收下药膏并说道：“多谢皇后娘娘赏赐。……娘娘需要我做什么事？”

 

“先回去养好脸，用得着你的时候自会让你知道。”张云雷从桌上拾起自己的九节鞭，头也不回的走出了虞荷宫。出了虞荷宫便看到宫女腊梅过来轻声禀报：“娘娘，孟太医早就候着了，他着我过来问问您什么时候回去。”

 

“他一直等着呢？”张云雷承认他都快忘了这茬了，腊梅实话实说道：“一直等着呢，等了半刻开始骂闲话，现在已经开始骂街了。”张云雷无奈的摇摇头：“他倒是一直没变，也幸好有这些故人，才让我觉着这些年没白折腾。行了，回去吧。”春梅扶着张云雷上了肩轿，先前部下的暗卫也悄悄离开了虞荷宫。

 

没想到他们在回去的路上，竟然遇到了在长街散步的杨九郎，杨九郎笑眯眯的凑到张云雷旁边问道：“皇后要回宫了吗？朕同你一起回去。”他抬手握住张云雷有些冰凉的手，张云雷握着对方的手本想从从肩轿上跳下来，但没想到快落地的瞬间被杨九郎抱了个满怀。

 

杨九郎紧紧抱着张云雷对他耳语道：“磊磊，你今天真好看。”看着怀中人因这句话而涨红的脸，杨九郎突然觉得案牍劳形在此刻一扫而空。张云雷害臊的偷偷掐了他一下，嗔怪道：“你放我下来！人都看着呢！”

 

杨九郎闻言转头对两边的侍卫宫女们说：“看什么看？给朕闭眼！”春梅等众宫女太监便乖乖闭上了眼在原地等着，心想：估计帝后又要在光天化日之下尽情腻歪了，的亏能闭眼，不然又‘瞎’一回。张云雷又气又笑一时间起了玩心，他放轻脚步拉着杨九郎的手从众人身边轻轻走过，他与九郎从前都是习武之人，脚下步子轻得很。等两人都快走回承乾宫的时候，春梅没忍住偷偷睁开眼才发现他们被帝后二人诓了，当然这些都是后话。

 

杨九郎握着张云雷的手，两人靠着墙边慢慢走着，张云雷感慨的开口：“好久没和你这样并肩走了，感觉像小时候一样。”他声音不同于往常听到的那般刻意，平日在后宫众人面前他需要扬着调说话，虽不能与寻常娇声燕语相比，但也不会让旁人一耳朵就能辩出是男人的声音。而现在他完全放松下来，语调慵懒随性，沉沉的尾音勾的人心神恍惚。

 

“那时你总耍赖说腿酸走不动，两人一起出去逛，一半路都得让我背着。”杨九郎也回想起了过去的事，他其实直到现在都有种不真实的感觉，仿佛他俩还在回张家旧宅的路上，就像在外出的路上做了一场梦似的。与张云雷携手穿过长巷便能看到热闹的街市，家中有等待游子归家的慈母恩父，庭前坐着前来做客的于郭二人，进门的刹那他们会变回孩童模样，他还是张府里那个闲散悠哉的小眼睛一线天，张云雷还是那个留着小辫儿声音清亮的蒙昧少年。

 

“九郎……恩唔？！”当张云雷转头想继续说话时，对方忽然靠近他的脸毫不犹豫的吻了下去，张云雷红着脸拿手挡开了杨九郎的脸，心道还好这次对方没铁了心亲他，不然刚才那下根本推不开，他气的用手掐了下对方的脸：“你这人怎么回事？当个皇帝当得你se欲熏心了你？”

 

杨九郎冲着对方露出个无害的笑容：“那是，我从咋俩定娃娃亲的时候就开始熏了，现在成婚了可不得多亲近一下吗。”他突然停了话歪头仔细听了听，复又开口问身旁的人：“城楼的钟今天响了三次，是难办的事么？”角楼城门旁处有一口青铜钟，那处城门是宫中的偏门，一般甚少有人出入，除非有帝后手谕令牌，否则就算太后下旨此门也不会轻易打开。

 

其实杨九郎一直觉得自己的皇位是张家送给他的，说心中对张云雷没有亏欠是假的，他亲眼看着对方为了家人拾起屠刀化身罗刹，亲眼看着对方为了自己褪去人世烟火来到他身边，亲眼看着对方为了自己放下一切骄傲扮成女子，也亲眼看到后宫前朝对这位皇后费尽心思的围追堵截。局外人一个个冷眼等着看他什么时候出丑出错，而张云雷就偏不能叫别人看到他挫败软弱的样子，所以大多时候都是他自己一人搅乱那些险象环生的恶局。

 

自己的生母对他的误会便出自于此，杨母遍尝宫闱恶斗却依旧存有仁慈之心，凡事不愿把人推到绝路上，所以一直也不太赞同张云雷狠戾张扬的处事风格。或许在她心中更希望有一个温柔宁善的儿媳，但杨九郎知道他母亲忽略了最重要的一点，良善隐忍的姑娘，压根当不了皇后，不是自己真心喜欢的人，也没资格站在自己身边。

 

张云雷从小性格高傲自尊，不愿轻易向别人低头示弱，往往无意中会把事做绝，拜郭国相为师后才逐渐能把握其中分寸，却还是没改掉他万事自己承担的毛病，而这也是最让杨九郎心疼的一点。

 

“是。”张云雷停下脚步，握着杨九郎的手撤了力道，对方仍坚定地抓着他的手没放开。“我把渝妃降为庶人赶出宫了，还有李氏外戚之女李常在，我把她交给了刘妈。”杨九郎听到这话脸色变了一瞬，又很快掩饰过去，他一句话都没说只是皱着眉头。

 

张云雷耐心等着，终于杨九郎转开头问道：“你……把李常在给了刘妈妈？太后知道了吗？什么时候的事？没有告诉太后吧？我觉得她可能又该怪你滥用职权了，这件事你应该和我商量一下啊。”说完后他又小声囔了一句：“这可不像你啊……”张云雷心中默叹一声压下无奈的挣扎情绪，他抽回手说道：“太后那边我自有交代，”声音中断了半刻“但我有几句话不得不对你说。”

 

刹那间他感到身上征战的旧伤全都痛了起来，这些痛顺着心中深不见底的暗渊流了下去，在心底拧成了解不开的疙瘩。张云雷抬头看了看宫外飞过的风筝，“我若真在意权位大可自己做皇帝，何必作践自己装女人？所以若圣上或太后看不惯我，大可废后。”他乌黑的眼中被夕阳映出琥珀般剔透的色彩，“反正债多了不愁，杨家欠张家的人情，这辈子是还不完了。”

 

杨九郎笑着摇摇头揽过站在一旁生闷气的张云雷，他知道这人又和自己想差了：“磊磊，我是说你没直接杀了她这点真不像你，要是你和我商量一下，就能和我一起逼着我娘‘退位让贤’了。”张云雷开口讽刺道：“退位让贤？一个李常在有那么大能耐吗？是和你商量完，然后过去挨骂吧。”

 

“还真不是，我……那天听到母亲让你劝我多宠信别人的话了。我昨日主动找母后谈过了，要么我下令李氏外戚屠门抄斩，要么我即日起遣散后宫只留你一人，母后气的和我大吵了一架，不过最后她实在怕我遣散后妃，所以算是妥协了。本来说今儿晚上就告诉你，谁知道你先动手了，不过这样也好，李常在只是交给刘妈没杀了她对吧？放心，李氏除了她，其他的我会一个个断干净。”杨九郎拉着张云雷继续向前走去。

 

“……九郎，你我的默契还真体现在奇怪的地方，不过李常在的事还是瞒着太后吧，不然估计以后太后看我会更不顺眼。”张云雷知道杨九郎不会对他说谎，心里的疙瘩也被对方的话抚平不少。他们走在落满桂花的青石板上，有一句一搭的聊着天，张云雷突然停了下来向杨九郎张开手，杨九郎便笑着如儿时一样把人背到了背上。张云雷两条手臂环着对方的脖颈，安心的把头靠在他身上轻声道：“其实我觉得你娘说的没错，你不能没有子嗣。后宫不缺温婉淑良的嫔妃，等你有了孩子，我正好收他们做义子或养女。”

 

“得了吧，除非是你生的。哎！要不然你去临幸几个看的顺眼的嫔妃，生下儿子的话我即刻立他为太子，哎哟哟哟——”杨九郎被耳朵上传来的刺痛截住了话头，张云雷耳朵上都染了桃花般的粉色，修长如玉的手解气般揪着杨九郎的耳朵，口中嗔道：“岂有此理！你长能耐了是不是？”

 

“别别，娘子我错了，再揪我可掐你屁股了！”杨九郎故意吓他，对方果然松开手拍拍他后背示意放他下来，张云雷脚刚落地就被杨九郎偷偷隔着衣服掐了把臀部，而对方在他起火的瞬间转身就跑，张云雷边追边小声骂道：“杨九郎！！还赶跑是吧？再动一步你一辈子别进承乾宫！”说完后插着腰站在了原地。

 

听到这句话杨九郎瞬间停住脚步，反身小跑回张云雷身边，他抬手摸了摸对方后颈，脸上没了嬉闹的神情，他温柔的解释道：“别生气啊，我看你这两天心情一直不好，想逗你笑笑罢了。”其实他总会生出把江山随便扔给谁，然后他带着张云雷游山玩水去的念头。但现实总无法如人所愿，他们背后有各自的家族，有为他们出生入死的兄弟，也有有默默盼着他们成功的师傅，他们于恩于情，都不得不走这一步。他们只能尽力为江山做事，但江山能为他们做的事更多。

 

“行了，我是快被你气笑了。快点走吧，再不回去孟哥要揍我了。”张云雷笑着轻锤了下杨九郎的手臂，向前快走了几步，杨九郎跟着追上去好奇的问道：“孟鹤堂过来了？磊磊你想让他给哪个嫔妃投毒？我立刻派他前去诊治。”

 

“说什么呢你，蒙古大夫怎么了？谁说他不会治病的？别说头疼脑热，头掉了人家都能帮你缝上！”张云雷心虚的反驳着，孟鹤堂入宫前和周九良一样都是将军，朝堂外他不担心，但后宫不能没有自己的人，所以他硬拽着从前给敌军缝过尸块的孟鹤堂到后宫入职，还给了他个太医首领的职位。

 

“好好好，我明儿就封他天下第一神医行了吧？走吧，正好我也有事求他帮忙。”杨九郎熟练的牵起张云雷的手走着，听张云雷把渝妃和李常在的事完整说了一遍，气得他恨不得现在就把李常在剁成三段。两人说着话便行到了承乾宫近前，还没跨进屋便听到里面孟鹤堂碎碎叨叨的问话。

 

承乾宫内——

 

孟鹤堂抻着脖子问立在门口的太监：“哎？怎么回事？你们娘娘去哪儿了到底？掉井里去了是吗？怎么派去捞他的宫女也掉下去了？”。小太监闻言立刻躬身回道：“请孟大人不要着急，我们主子应该很快就会回来了，劳烦您多等几刻。”

 

得，白问。孟鹤堂一听觉得太阳穴突突的跳，这太监一炷香前也这样说的，张云雷这次也忒没谱了，自中午急匆匆派人把他叫过来，到现在太阳西斜都没回来，正巧赶上他今天起得晚没吃早饭，一听有急事就也没吃午饭，心想不管吩咐什么事也就抽袋烟的功夫就回了，他就喝着宫女泡的茶坐在太师椅上等着人回宫，结果越喝越饿，越饿人越不来！皇后不喜甜食，所以宫中也不常放点心吃食，你说叫下人去给自己做点饭……一个太医在皇后宫里指手画脚的也不叫事儿。

 

说起来张云雷让他进宫做太医才是天下最没谱的事，孟鹤堂祖上住在漠南蒙古，边陲之地净是赤脚游医，就算去学也只能领会皮毛，更何况孟鹤堂还没学过。所以每次听着太医院的老头围在一起讨论求子药配方时，孟鹤堂总觉得自己像是山魈坐在中央，观察周围鸡崽啄米一样。

 

可惜的是他无数请辞的折子都被送了回来，他只能继续忍受着每天圈在药房里的日子，开一些乱七八糟的方子，写点自己都不知道对不对的医案。更别说杨九郎后宫里养的一群春闺怨妇……规矩的还行，万一碰上那些整天春心荡漾的，想起她们的眼神他都觉着后脊梁发寒。

 

正当他喝了口茶打算继续神游的时候，杨九郎和张云雷两人一起从外面走了进来，一旁跟着的宫人手里还架着张云雷养的那只墨色鹩哥，杨九郎挥挥手让宫中众人退下，不一会儿屋中便只剩他们几人，只留了个春梅在屋里伺候。“嘿，可算来了，你们干嘛呢，啊？小辫儿，宫女怎么说的？‘十万火急’？就这还急呢？你写信给我都比这快！”孟鹤堂怕案而起指着进门的两人控诉道。

 

“孟哥，别生气别生气，我这不是有事耽误了吗？春梅，给孟太医煮一碗‘拜相登科’。”他们当年行军时天气太冷，张云雷用萝卜和西红柿熬出了一锅‘补气去火茶’，因其颜色如中举时穿的赤色深衣，于是便为这种茶汤起了个‘拜相登科’的雅名。功效先不提，难以入口绝对是真的，孟鹤堂第一次喝的时候基本全都喷到了周九良的脸上。

 

“登个头，我用不着登哪门子的科，这些茶喝的我肺叶子都快泡烂了，到底什么事儿找我？没事我回去吃饭了。”张云雷揪着孟鹤堂的袖子领人坐到桌边，转头对站在一侧的春梅说：“宫里人怎么做差事的？孟大人饿了都没察觉吗？让后灶做好饭菜尽快送过来，先把今日做的糕点都拿上来。”

 

杨九郎在一旁听到孟鹤堂的肚子响了，便也跟着问：“孟哥，你在云雷这里可以直接让下人呈宴，为何不开口吩咐呢？”孟鹤堂摇摇头用筷子夹过摆到桌上的莲花酥：“这不是主家没在，不好意思使唤人吗？又找人催又让人做饭算哪道啊？还好你俩回来了，我先吃了啊。”边说边把荷花酥放到了嘴里，还没嚼完宫女又把桃花糕、桂花条和鸳鸯玄饼摆了上来，半桌子糕点个个粉粉嫩嫩形状精巧。孟鹤堂心说：这做娘娘还真和普通人不一样，点心做的甜咸适中一点都不腻口，果然宫里厨子比周家的好多了。

 

“孟哥，我想把渝氏撤了。”张云雷等饭菜都上齐后对孟鹤堂开口，杨九郎也接着他的话说：“这次还真的需要孟哥帮我们，渝氏那边我没多留意过，不一定能清的干净。”孟鹤堂夹了不少大肉和炸品，和着米饭扒了几口吃下去，嚼了了半响又用勺子舀些牛乳鸡蛋羹，等咽下去后他才开口说：“渝家比李氏好对付多了，你们要信得过孟哥就交给我和九良吧，我觉着处理这事用不了太久。”

 

“那我提前谢谢孟哥了，事成之后我请你们吃饭。李氏那边你不用担心，我向太后说过了，屠门抄家的旨意今晚就放下去。”杨九郎狗腿的给孟鹤堂夹了好几筷子鱼肉，孟鹤堂端起碗边谢边说：“恩，不用给我夹菜，不用，尤其不用夹那个烤羊腿。”杨九郎把筷子里的肉放进孟鹤堂碗里，他另拿了个瓷碟装上烤得金黄酥脆的羊腿放到对方面前。孟鹤堂看了羊腿一会儿，突然转头问喝茶的张云雷：“对了辫儿，你请我来是想让我除了宫里那位李常在吗？”

 

“嗯，不过现在已经解决了。渝妃和李常在这两人不是善茬，万一我中途出了什么差错，春梅就会把你请过来帮我。”他凑过去拍了拍孟鹤堂的肩膀：“毕竟由你善后最合适不过。要是我没打过那帮妇女，我就得找个打得过的来。”孟鹤堂了然的点点头：“我说呢，以后这种事你可以提前叫我一起过去，去那里看戏也比傻待着强。”

 

“就算不叫孟哥去，你也应该叫上我啊，我圣旨一下给他们全废喽。”杨九郎有些吃醋的插嘴道。张云雷白了他一眼说：“孟哥毕竟是太医，有些场合他不便出席，九郎你可是皇上，更不能参与到这种事里去。而且……很快又到选秀女的时候，我也不想在宫外落个中宫皇后软弱可欺的名声。”

 

软弱可欺？厄……谁？孟鹤堂听后不可思议的瞪大眼撇了眼杨九郎，发现对方一脸深情的看着张云雷没搭话，他瞬间没啥胃口了。三人又聊了一会儿，等天快擦黑时孟鹤堂告辞离开了承乾宫，待众人收拾整理好后，张云雷让烟梅和春梅守在正殿外，自己拿着一套东西进了南暖阁，留杨九郎一人呆在卧房等他。

 

杨九郎不知道张云雷要干嘛，只能无聊的站在窗户旁，最近宫中每日晚上乐师堂都会吹奏练习祭神的礼乐，乐师堂离承乾宫不远，丝竹琴鼓的声音都能一声不落的听到，他们吹奏的佛乐离远了听倒是比站近听更抓耳。过了一会儿张云雷养的那只鹩哥飞了过来，落在了窗沿上，冲着他用人语叫着：“一线天，一线天。”杨九郎对窗沿上的鸟问道：“谁准你这么叫的？是不是磊磊？”

 

“不是。你猜我是谁？”

 

“这宫里的鸟成精了？你谁啊？”

 

“我是你爸爸！”

 

“…你这只死鸟有种别跑！！”杨九郎气呼呼的看着飞远的鹩哥，心想我以后再理这破鸟我就是那个！余怒未消之际，忽然发现与卧室相连的南暖阁门不知何时打开了，从那个屋中传来饰物相撞的零碎响声，他知道张云雷在里面，但这次似乎与往常不同。莫名的情绪牵动着他的心，杨九郎犹豫片刻后大步走进屋中，而进屋后视觉上的冲击另他感觉一股热流直冲到天灵盖上，他花了很久才冷静下来才没把这魅灵般的人揉进怀中。

 

张云雷站在房间正中的蟠龙莲花圆台上，头戴镂空象牙佛冠，肩上披着金红相间的云霞裹肩，五宝璎珞饶过柔软纤细的腰肢落在胯旁，下身穿着一条半透明的赤纱裙，脚腕手腕上带着纯金响铃，白皙的手指脚趾上抹了赤色胭脂，红白相间，俏丽难言。整件衣裙没有太多布料，坦露在外的腰肢、后背、前胸还有若隐若现的双腿，看得出不是常见的宫中舞乐。

 

屋外笛萧声音落下鼓声渐起，张云雷随着鼓声动作起来，他白腕翻动腰肢摇曳，顾盼间一双美目摄人心魄，蹁跹曼舞时身上铃环响动，纷飞的沙衣勾勒出漂亮的身躯。杨九郎从惊艳中缓过神来，对方跳的居然是天魔舞！这种舞失传已失近百年之久，民间却一直盛传这天魔舞的惊奇绝艳，说若能学会此舞，哪怕是高僧都能为她还俗，仙人亦会为其驻足停留。

 

他以前和张云雷只在民间杂记上看到过，书上和画本里只有模糊的描述，那时两人还开过玩笑，说以后若看到有女子跳这舞，无论如何都要把那人收为妾室带在身边，当时的笑言早就淹没在时光里，没想到这八年一路上走南闯北，竟没有任何地方有人跳过天魔舞，连个东施效颦的外行都没有。

 

没想到今日却能看到爱人亲自为自己跳这支舞，杨九郎痴痴的看着台上人曼妙的身姿，心中翻涌起莫名的心潮，无意中朝着对方走近几步，就像害怕他会突然在光中消失一般。张云雷随着窗外的乐声翩翩而舞，动时如重天飞仙，静时如静思佳人，抬手投足间光华夺目不似人间舞乐。

他在乐曲即将结束之际从圆台上走下来，轻轻环住了杨九郎的脖颈。角鼓三响，他侧头靠在了对方肩膀上。台上一人，台下一人，浮世红尘只为他一人起舞，此生此世只为他一人情动。

 

杨九郎亦懂得张云雷心中所想，他侧头亲了亲对方戴着金饰的耳朵：“磊磊，能娶到你，我这一生再无遗憾。”张云雷笑着戏谑道：“还惦记着会跳天魔舞的妾室吗？”说着微微推开杨九郎返身走回卧室，杨九郎反应过来立刻跟过去说：“哎呀，当初随口开句玩笑罢了。别人会跳什么舞都没用，我心在你身上，她们跳折了都没用。”

 

“就你会说话。行了，舞也跳完了，你回宫吧。”张云雷来到卧室对着铜镜小心的摘下佛冠，嘴上开始半真半假的轰人。杨九郎一听这话就急了，他一把将人从绣墩上抱起来说道：“不行，除非你和我一起回去。”张云雷听后笑着冲对方挑了下眉，暗示般抬起左手，指尖从自己从裸露的胸口划到肚脐：“哦~你要直接带我回去？”

 

杨九郎把人抱紧了些回道：“休想！只有我能看你穿这身，谁要敢看我把他撕碎了喂狗。”他抱着张云雷把人放到软塌上，又把挂在周围的沙帐层层放下：“更别说现在明月凊宵良人在怀，我哪儿都不去。”他边吻着张云雷柔软的身子边轻声说：“愿我如星君如月，夜夜流光相皎洁。”张云雷喘息着回应道：“月暂晦，星常明。……但我与情郎不必等到十五月圆。”他抬手圈着那人脖颈让他更靠近自己，神色迷离明艳，一双乌黑清澈的眼中盛满了心上人的面容。

 

杨九郎珍惜的吻了吻张云雷挺秀的鼻尖：“磊磊，我此生别无他愿，往后岁月，有你一人足矣。”

 

卧房中满是惹人遐想的呻吟和喘息，屋中幔帐间偶然会探出一只莹白的手臂，修长的五指紧紧拽着垂下的纱帘，不一会儿便会被另一只手扣住拉回里面。两人云朝雨暮不知天地几时，那只黑色的鹩哥好奇的飞到窗沿外歪着头听了片刻，紧跟着便开口学着太监的语气说道：“请皇上保重龙体！”压在张云雷身上的杨九郎气的随手抄过床边的物件扔了出去。只见纱围中飞出一个玉佩‘啪’的一声砸到窗台上，窗外的鹩哥被惊得飞了起来，扑棱着翅膀向着屋檐顶上的明月飞了出去。

 

远处梅花枝头落着一只喜鹊，仿佛心有所感般鸣叫几声，两条细足一蹬树枝，越过一片片宫楼长巷园林山石。最后它飞出了皇宫，黑白相间的声影消失在开满桃花的山顶。

 

ps1、‘车遥遥，马憧憧。君游东山东复东，安得奋飞逐西风。愿我如星君如月，夜夜流光相皎洁。月暂晦，星常明。留明待月复，三五共盈盈。’这是范成大的《车遥遥篇》，大意是思念爱人希望化作天际繁星相随，就算君心对自己无法永远如初或某事忘了我，就如明月有时会晦暗一般，我却会像长明星般思君恋君，等到十五风清月圆日，星月便会相随相伴如你我一般，是天赐的良缘佳配。  
2、天魔舞历史上真有这种舞，而且的确是有男女都能跳的，《聊斋》里就有男子设局跳天魔舞勾引书生的文段。（原谅我记不起具体章节）  
3、杨太后的性格与真人和个人理解无关，完全是出自剧情考虑，并非刻意抹黑哟。完结撒花~希望大家看的开心~


End file.
